Inevitable To Me
by annakaticfillion
Summary: How do you let go of someone you love? How do you fix the mistakes from the past? Alex and Piper had thrilled a long road together for years before following their own paths, apart. When life finds its ways to snapping them back to each other's life; will their connection still exist or will the changes they went through be too much to rebuilt their story? [AU VAUSEMAN]
1. Prologue

**Inevitable To Me**

**Prologue**

Alex Vause had five different smiles.

One was charming, flirty. It was one of her more often smiles, almost like a smirk. Wherever Alex was, talking to whoever it could be; there would always have that flirtatious glimpse across her stunning features. Most of time she didn't mean to have people think the intentions were to get in their pants, it was simply something natural on her; but it still wouldn't stop people to think the worse—or best, depending on the point of view. People never really complained, as Alex is a gorgeous woman. Tall, sexy, remarkable.

The second smile was funny. Alex loved to laugh, telling and hearing jokes. She had this dark sense of humor, usually making fun of things that people didn't tend to find funny. But it was all different when it came from Alex. It didn't matter how bad the joke was, it was impossible to not laugh when she was doing the same. It was capturing.

On the other hand, there was the fake smile. When she wasn't in the mood for anything, when her life was too down to handle. But still there would be a smile there, in those pompous and gorgeous lips of hers. Close friends would always be able to read through it, to know when it wasn't real and that there was something going with her; but only little people were able to get through her layers and get her to talk the problems out. She was always a tough girl.

Then there was the cynical smile. When Alex was frustrated or mad. Always setting across her lips during fights and arguments, especially with people she cares about. The cynical one could be the more maddening to see; because no mare how much angry someone is towards Alex Vause, once that devious smile is placed upon her lips, there's no way someone don't melt all over. It was almost like a challenge her mouth was settling, for anyone to continue mad at her. Those usually would let to the best make up sex.

At last, but not less important, there was one smile little people had seen. The in love smile. It had something to distinguish from the other ones. Maybe it was the way her blue eyes would stare, perfectly matching the way her mouth curved slightly. There was something deep about it, on how Alex could open up her soul and invite you to come in. And truly few had seen it. I was one of them. _Was_.

* * *

**N/A: **Holla, folks! How you doing? I hope good. Not gonna be too long on the note, promise. I decided to post this story after my friend and sister pursed me to. It's something I started writing in college classes during the huge hiatus OITNB gave us. Is my first fanfic in the fandom and I hope to make justice to Vauseman (whom are my favorite ship even with Piper's annoyances...) I'm going completely AU with the story, but expect to see references from the show. And just to clear out, it _does_ start the prologue with Piper narrating, but I prefer observer-narrator so next chapters expect to read all in third person. Also chapters will be _way_ longer. I apologize for any grammar errors you may find. English is my second language, but I'm working hard to keep it good and also looking for a beta so no worries ;) Thanks for reading and please review for more and faster updates. Mwah!


	2. Chapter One

**N/A: **_Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows and favorites. Please, keep on reviewing for more updates! Enjoy the reading. I do not owe any of these characters, they all belong to Piper Kerman, Jenji Kohan and Netflix ;)_

* * *

**Chapter One - The Start**

"_Nothing is written in the stars. Not these stars, nor any others. No one controls your destiny._" – Gregory Maguire

**APRIL 4****TH**** OF 2005, 08:05 PM – NEW YORK CITY **

The Rattle N Hum, a bar located in 14 East 33rd Street, between Fifth and Madison Avenue, was a perfect place to beer lovers; or simply newbies craving for new tries in alcohol beverages. The environment in there was rather inviting, with a vast menu, organized by style, which changed daily to all sorts of taste. The price was truly welcoming as well and it'd attract all kinds of people, but especially students who had recently turned twenty-one—looking for cheap and fun booze.

It was surprising to think a well succeeded woman like Alex Vause would be heading down to a place like that. At age of twenty-five, she already had a huge collection of bookstores among the whole island of Manhattan. Of course they had been part of a heritage her grandfather left her. But the success of the business came with Alex. Before her, they were only a small shop close to a subway station. When everything was passed to her name, the woman saw beyond it and expanded the company to five more stores in a year. Now, four later, they had about eleven stores in the whole city. And all because she kept with the old motto: "_welcoming like home_".

All the Vause Bookstore were small establishments, with people Alex could trust and rely on running each of them. They take personal care and not just pass by it to check things. Alex herself took a few days on the week to visit the stores and be sure everything is in perfect state. And they were also very attentive to costumers, some were very regular in there because of how well treated everyone would be in those lovely stores. The environment itself was welcoming, with the smell of books and coffee mixing; as every store had a small cafe inside it. They even delivered, book and coffee. So it was no doubt Alex knew how to run business and was accustomed to places quite different than a beer bar. But she couldn't miss her best friend's birthday.

Nicole Nichols was in Alex's life since they were kids. From very different worlds, they bounded in the most odd way: sports. Alex was a low-medium class girl, studying at a preppy private school thanks to her intelligence that acquired her scholarship. In the other hand, Nicky was daughter of a wealthy—yet problematic, family. They never talked before joining soccer team. Nicky's friend would always make fun of Alex's clothes, so the brunette rarely went around the cute little blonde. But once they were in the same team and found out so much in common, the friendship was inevitable.

Nicky was there for her when her grandpa died and when Alex's attempt to meet her father failed badly. She had never met the man and when it finally happened, it was a row of disappointments. Although Nicky always said it was bullshit, Alex felt she owe her big time for all the support and assistance all those years. That's why she was there, why she wouldn't fail a single birthday; didn't matter the place. And Alex loved a good beer, after all.

When she finally arrived the place, somewhere about eight, it was already crowded—even if it was a Monday. Word was the bar rarely got empty at those hours, as the business man and college students would all gather together to find themselves toasting for the week to go by faster.

Alex spotted the messy blond hair from a far, moving as she hugged plenty people. She spotted Lorna Morello, Nicky's current girlfriend, seating across the table and laughing. Close to her there was a breathtaking long-haired and somewhat hippie blonde that Alex had never seen in their group of friends. A friend's of Lorna, she figured. Tasha, Daya, Red, Poussey and a few other friends were there too.

Just as Nicky, Tasha Jefferson, or Taystee as they called her, worked for Alex's bookstore company—running a store close to Penn Station. Poussey Washington, and the black girl, were right hand of one another, in fact, both being in the same establishment. Dayanara Diaz had been their high school friend, Nicky and Alex's, even if she was closer to the brunette for most of it. While Red, she was a much older woman comparing to all present there. Galina Reznikov was her real name, but everyone in the friends circle would call her Red because of her hair. A tough Russian, she was the mother figure Nicky never truly had. So it was no doubt the woman would be there.

Lorna was the first one to spot Alex trying to pass through people to reach the group.

"Nicky! Alex is here." The woman announced with excitement, her accent sounding more than ever. Nicky quickly thrilled her eyes from her lovely girlfriend to her best friend. The smile upon her lips became giant.

"Finally this little cunt is here!" The two met halfway and Alex gave the smaller woman a tight hug; having to bend down to do it always made her laugh. Alex was remarkably tall, about 5' 10", and Nicole was way smaller than that. Nicky was laughing in their embrace as well.

"Happy birthday, Nichols. You're getting old." Nicky dramatically rolled eyes, as they broke apart.

"Don't be a party pooper, Vause." They chuckled together and Alex pushed a wrapped package towards her. "Oh fuck, you got me a present, how sweet! You didn't make this one yourself, did you?" Alex threw a death stare over her.

"Shut up, asshole." Then a laugh escaped her fine lips, when Nicky just stared at her, with a brow dramatically raised and a side smile. "No! I didn't make it, just wrapped, I bought it this time. Just fucking open it, Nicky." Shaking her head, Alex watched as the blonde did as ordered.

The badly wrapped package revealed and Arctic Monkeys vinyl, a British band that were just starting to outstand a year ago. Nicky loved them and their first EP was just about to be released in a month, Alex had some connections here and there though, and she managed to get her best friend a copy of the 2000 there would be released in May. There was also the fact Nicky collected vinyl's as well.

"Holy fucking shit!" She blinked completed shocked, staring at the piece. "How you got this? It's not coming out until next month."

"I talked to some people." She shrugged slightly, although there was a pleasing smirk set upon her lips. Nicky jumped on her again, for a tighter hug, while she repeated nonstop thanks.

"Hey, you two over there." The Russian accent invaded their ears and they turned their head to Red standing next to Lorna and the woman Alex didn't know. "Lorna here is starting to get jealous." She joked, smiling softly. Red wasn't one for funny business. She had always been very close and protective over Nicky, what lead sometimes to fights with Alex. But both had an admiration for one another.

"Oh, Red, please. I'm not…" Morello trailed off, rolling her eyes and laughing. At first, when she and Nicky started dating, she did feel jealous of Alex; because of that deep connection they had. But eventually even her saw how there was nothing to fear in there, it was really just a sisterhood, per says. "But you should really greet the rest of the table." She completed warning then.

Nicky nodded, pulling Alex by the arm. "You know the girls well. Suit yourself."

"Well, not the cute blonde." Just as her mouth rolled the words out and her eyes landed on the woman next to Lorna, their eyes met. The blonde blushed instantly. Alex had said that loud enough for everyone to hear, but she didn't even blush or take it back when everyone got in a weird silence. Instead, she smirked, widely. In her charming and flirty best self.

"Ah, that's true! I forgot to introduce you. Alex that's Piper, she's a writer and a friend. Piper that's—"

"My name is Alex." She hurried herself, raising her hand to the blonde. Nicky and Lorna exchanged a look that passed to Red. The other girls in the table had been too busy talking to notice Alex's move there. She was all smiles, raised brows and intense eyes. She was obviously flirting. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Piper."

Piper Chapman was dazzled. She had never really been one attracted to women, specifically. As she'd tell her best friend Polly, she liked hot people. She was shallow. But when Alex had entered the bar, her eyes simply got hooked. Piper had watched her move, growing completely shocked to find out the woman was actually heading towards their table. She has secretly glanced while the brunette and Nicky embraced, as Lorna would be telling some story she wasn't listening to. Then she had moved to greet her so instantly and charming. Piper actually felt herself melt a little bit, as a fool smile crossed her lips.

"Nice to meet you, Alex." Their hands touch made a shock run through her spine, but it was rather pleasing. Probably it was the brunette's energy. Alex felt it too, that small shiver. But she was good at hiding, better than Piper. "Nicky told me so much about you."

Instantly Alex figured things in her mind. It made sense why she had been so persistent that Alex went to her birthday, even if she never missed a single one of them. Maybe she was trying to hook the two of them together. With no hurry, as she let go of the blonde's hand, Alex's eyes looked over her best friend; that still stood next to her. They didn't need word for Alex to know exactly what Nicky's plan was and for Nicky to know Alex had figured. "I hope just the good things." Alex said glancing back at Piper.

"Oh, yes, absolutely." Piper nodded, unable to contain a smile. In the occasion they spoke about Alex, Nicky had mentioned how flirty the brunette was. As well how she could be gentle and charming when she was truly interested in someone. She hadn't figured back then, why was Nicky talking so good about Alex; maybe because she was her best friend. But now Piper figured it was something more than just that.

"Alex, I know you always seat with Nicky, but I'll beg to change seats with you tonight." Lorna started out, already standing up. Usually she'd seat in front of her girlfriend while Alex was on Nicky's side. She figured though, by the looks and smiles across the table, that Alex would be more interested in her seat, next to their new guest.

"Oh, sure. Whatever you want, Morello." Alex shrugged, chuckling slightly. "You don't mind, right, Nicky?"

"Ah, fucking Christ, what a choice! My girlfriend who I can torture under the table or my best friend who will hit me if I touch her leg." Nicky joked off and both Lorna and Alex rolled eyes.

"Idiot." The tall brunette cursed, while the small one changed places with her.

"I'll be the one hitting you, if you do any of that." Was the last thing Alex heard before seating next to Piper. She took a moment to greet and wave to the others on the table, before actually focusing on the blonde next to her. For a while, she just discretely observed.

"It's a little cold out for a Margarita, don't you think?" It wasn't exactly freezing in New York City. Weather was actually starting to actually warm up, but still wasn't summer yet. There was a wondering smile on her lips, glancing the drink in front of Piper. She could picture her as a wild college girl drinking Margaritas and tequila shots. Piper didn't respond her, though she smiled wider. Their eyes were glued.

"So, Alex, what do you do?" As she spoke, Piper picked up her drink and took a sip, never taking her intense eyes off the brunette.

* * *

"_I've come here with no expectations, only to profess, now that I am at liberty to do so, that my heart is, and always will be, yours_." – Sense and Sensibility, Jane Austen

**APRIL 4****TH**** OF 2013, 09:27 PM – NEW YORK CITY**

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you'd invite her, Nicky." Alex was mad. It was easy to see it in her eyes, in the way she moved from side to side outside the bar. Eight years ago she had been in the same place, being caught by the same surprise of seeing the blonde girl there, seating with her friends. Only back then, they didn't know each other, they hadn't dated for five years and broken up the worst way possible.

"Fuck, Alex. What did you want me to do? It's my fucking birthday, you know that? She's my friend too and—" Nicky started explaining but Alex cut her first.

"Fuck it, Nichols. I'm your best friend!" She almost yelled, in an anger fury. "You know how much she fucking hurt me. You could have at least warned me." Insanely frustrated, Alex turned her back on Nicky, walking away from the restaurant. Nicky ran after the brunette, calling off her name. "Just leave me for a second, Nicole. I'm not gonna bail you on your birthday. I just need a fucking minute." The words made Nicky stop and nod. She had always been understanding, but thought it was about time Piper and Alex stopped avoiding each other like that. It had been three years already.

It took Alex fifteen minutes to actually head back to the restaurant, after clearing her mind. She had taken walks around the blocks, thinking. The past three years she did everything to avoid Piper Chapman, with much success. And Nicky knew all her efforts, that's what frustrated her more about the whole situation. After Alex and Piper started dating, the blonde was quickly added to the group of friends; so once they broke up, five years later, it was expected that they'd bump into one another once in a while. But Alex made sure it didn't happen.

Sometimes she'd arrived earlier and departure before Piper's arrival in the events, or simply don't go—depending on the importance level. It was tiring, even dumb, when thought about. But Alex never felt fully ready to face an ex-girlfriend that had meant so much and broke her heart so badly. That's why she was hating Nicky right now.

Alex knew fully well that it had been all planned out. After all, it was Nicky's birthday and she knew Alex wouldn't miss it. Also wouldn't be able to be mad with Nicky for too long. She figured there was nothing else to be done, at the end she'd soon or later face Piper.

When the brunette approached the table, there was a commotion and Lorna came right to her, giving a greeting hug. Nicky was next; they apologized in a whisper and the hug became tighter. Alex was finally smiling. Probably because her eyes hadn't landed on the only empty seat at the table. When she finally did, she cursed mentally, while her eyes killed Nicky. The best friend held her hands up in a chuckle and quickly glanced over Lorna. No words were needed, Alex got the message.

Taking her time to go and greet each one at the table, the brunette didn't dart to glance over Piper; but she knew the blonde's eyes were on her, patiently waiting. Alex stopped right in front of the empty chair and made a dramatic pause before finally letting the word roll out.

"Piper." Her voice was distant, somewhat cold. She pulled the chair but then stopped. "May I?" Piper just nodded, so Alex took a seat and slowly took her jacket off. Before speaking again, she adjusted her glassed on her nose and looked over Piper. "Long time."

"You look good." Piper agreed, smiling slightly. Her eyes thrilled a path through Alex's face, focusing sometimes on those perfect pair of lips and the blue iris that stared her. "Nicky didn't tell me you'd come." Alex felt somewhat disappointment; she thought maybe Piper had asked the girls to settle up so they'd meet. But why would she? Made no sense after how they broke off. "I'm glad you did."

"I wouldn't miss it." The raven haired shrugged off, looking away. It was never safe ground when she stared Piper for too long. Especially after they hadn't seen each other in a while. "How's your boyfriend?" Alex cleared her throat as the word almost didn't come out. Piper bit her lip. Alex did it on purpose, asking Piper about that dumbass she had been dating; and both knew it. Alex just couldn't picture her ex with a man.

"He's working…" Piper explained calmly. Her hand slowly reached for the glass of water standing in front of her and sipped at it. "Larry told me you two met." Alex remembered that and it made her slowly roll her eyes with the past month's memory. She had wondered how Piper knew, since Alex had never introduced herself as Piper's ex. "He doesn't know." She explained, reading Alex's confusion. "He told me he was at a book signing and met the Alex Vause owner of the Vause Bookstore. So I figured there could only be you." Alex also questioned mentally what Piper had thought when she heard from her boyfriend about her ex, but that Piper didn't clear out.

"I see." With a simply nod, Alex was once again glancing Piper. She was so different. Short hair, fancier makeup, classier clothes. She looked like a housewife, like a perfect _desperate housewife_. "Nicky told me you're engaged." Piper tensed up suddenly and Alex watched her reaction closely, wondering why all that. "I didn't expect you to tell me, or get an invitation. Don't worry." Alex looked away, a cynical smile sat across her pompous lips. Piper hated that, she hated those devious smiles Alex had. All of them.

"I… Well, Lorna refused to be my maid-of-honor…" As her voice came out sarcastic, Alex glanced at Piper with a mix of surprise and indignation. Her thin brows were raised up her black glasses and her eyes were big. Piper just shook her head, then chuckled for the brief moment Alex seemed to believe her words. "I'm kidding." Alex wasn't smiling, or laughing, so the blonde glanced away. "I'm sorry." She shook her head a little, that had been really dumb to start off.

"Yea, I guess you lost your sense of humor when you went back to boys." Piper didn't know what else to say, so she kept quiet through the rest of the dinner. She'd change words with Lorna or Daya, sometimes Nicky. Now and then tried to laugh at Alex's comments and jokes, but the brunette was completely ignoring her.

After a few beers Alex was talking a lot and loudly, but never to Piper or in a way the blonde could jump in the subject. She joked with Red and her husband, then spoke to Nicky about plenty different subjects all the time. Piper didn't dare to say anything, but she paid attention to all of it.

About one in the morning, everyone was paying the bill and heading off. Piper checked her phone to three missed calls from her fiancé Larry. He also texted worried about her, because of the hour and asking if she needed him to pick her up. As much independent as she was, Piper liked how Larry took care for her. New York could be messy at night, so she understood him. She texted back saying it wasn't needed, that she had a ride; cursing herself because it was a lie.

Her eyes searched the place and she saw Alex already by the door, pushing it to leave, right next to Lorna that went ahead Nicky. She said goodbyes to the birthday girl and ran to catch up with the two brunettes. She went for the tall one though, once outside.

"Hey, Alex. Can I talk to you for a second?" Alex turned around and just frowned, staring at Piper for a second; unsure if it was another idiot joke of hers. Eventually she shrugged, nodding. She waved to Lorna, and Nicky that joined them outside right after Piper, and went to her ex. When Alex stood in front of her in the sidewalk, in a close distance, Piper lost the words she had been thinking about all night. She expected the brunette just to roll eyes and ignore her.

The wind wasn't too cold so she figured maybe a few steps and breaths could clear her mind. "Will you walk with me?" The blonde asked and although it took Alex a few seconds to process, she nodded. Piper wasn't sure, but she thought seeing the sight of a small smile.

"Sure."


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two – Acting Civil**

"_You can't change the beginning. But you can always start over and make a new ending._" _– Chico Xavier (Brazilian writer)_

**STILL APRIL 4TH OF 2013, 01:23 AM – NEW YORK CITY **

For a while, the two simply walked in silence. They made a way to Fifth Avenue side by side. Piper didn't dare to glance Alex, as her eyes were busy in the closed stores on her other side. She didn't really pay attention on it, her mind was a hurricane in eruption and she tried to figure what was proper to be said first. Alex wasn't safe ground, not anymore. They grew apart one another and didn't have the same opening to just say what was in their minds. Even back then, when they were still a couple, there were moments where Piper would think twice about her words. But now, that ground felt like moving sand, and she was sinking more each second she stood in silence. It wasn't easy like that to just shoot how she had missed the brunette's company.

"It's killing me, Piper." It was Alex who started, catching the blonde by surprise. Piper turned her head to the raven-haired with confusion. "This fucking silence." Alex cleared out, rolling her eyes to Piper's face. "Whatever you want to talk about, it can't be that hard. Just say it. It's not like it can get even more fucked up between us." Piper blew out air as Alex snorted.

"That's the problem," she got the hook to start talking "it's too fucked up." Piper and Alex sighed, almost in synchrony. Alex looked away, to a fancy car passing in the almost empty street. "I didn't want it to get that way, Alex. You know how much I cared about you and…"

"Fuck that, Piper." Alex interrupted. "We loved each other. You can say the word." Piper nodded, but didn't repeat the word precisely, which pissed Alex a little bit more. Was that all because she now had a fiancé?

"I know, Alex. And that's why it bothers me so much that we're this way." Piper confessed, though her voice sounded a little bit lost. Abruptly, Alex stopped. It took Piper two seconds to do the same and glance her.

"Why now?"

"What?" Piper questioned back, confused.

"It's been three years since you bust out of my door and left me. Three years that we've been avoiding each other and never seeing one another," Piper figured Alex had been doing that, because she hadn't. And yet they managed to never cross paths until then "so why are you doing this now?"

"I was never avoiding you, Alex." The blonde shook her head a little, blinking in confusion. "I wanted to talk to you, to clear things out and…"

"You could have picked up a phone and called me."

"Will you let me speak?" Piper raised her voice a little; irritated by the way Alex kept interrupting her thoughts of flowing out. She had been struggling with all those things for three years, so now all she wanted was to let it out. Alex was caught by surprise and blinked. She didn't nod, or speak, but kept quiet as Piper continued to talk. "I thought of calling you, many times. I'd pick up the fucking phone, dial your number and hang up after the first ring. I couldn't do it. Because I knew I was an idiot and I wasn't ready to admit it to you, or myself." Alex swallowed a bit, digesting as the words came, and trying to put aside the fact she was incredibly cute cursing. "I was a fucking jerk, Alex. And I fucked us up in the end, but you know well we didn't do it alone." Then she ruined everything inside Alex's starting to forgive heart.

"So I help to break us up?" She laughed ironically, crossing her arms. "Oh, I'm sorry, Piper, if I had to figure out you was unhappy when you never told shit! If I wasn't enough for you and you had to go and kiss every neighbor we had! Also I'm sorry if I forgave you for doing that and you just left me right after, when I needed you must. I really must be a fucking cunt like your friend Polly says."

"Don't put Polly in the middle of this, Alex." Piper snorted, losing her temper. "Fine, I was an asshole. But you were never there for me either. You were all business and I was always alone."

"Do you even listen to yourself? Can you stop being a spoiled brat for a brief second and just listen to all this crap you said?" Oh my fucking God." Alex chuckled nervously, shaking her head impatiently. "I worked to sustain us both.

"I never asked you to, Alex! I didn't want your money, I wanted you!" Piper screamed a bit louder. "How come you think I was with you for simply the money? I wanted your company, I liked being with you. And then suddenly you weren't there for me anymore. And yes, I felt alone and that maybe make me a fucking spoiled brat, but that's who I am. Or was, whatever."

Piper turned her back because she didn't want Alex to see her in a weak moment. For a few minutes, they just stood in silence, digesting all that truths that had been said in such a small amount of time. Things they never truly stopped to discuss and talk about.

"It's too late to fix." Alex said weakly, it felt like a loud thought.

"I knew I screwed up or whatever. But I didn't want us to be like this." Finally turning around, Piper found a teary Vause, something that always broke her into pieces. "I wanted us to be friends… We were friends, Alex."

"No, we weren't. And I can't, Piper." She took a step behind as the blonde tried to approach her. "That's something I can't give you. We were never friends. I loved you; I loved having sex with you." Although Alex was always an honest woman, Piper was caught up by the intensity of her words. It seemed all the previous weakness had been gone, although her eyes were still watering. She sounded so truthful and secure that weakened Piper's knees.

For a few seconds they just stood there, looking to one another. It'd have been a perfect moment for a makeup kiss, but they weren't together anymore. Piper was engaged, and Alex held onto that when that rush came to her. She swallowed hard, let a deep breath run through and finally spoke again. "I think we can be civil with each other, especially around our friends. I know how Nicky hates this whole situation and the last thing I want is to fight with her. But we can't be friends."

"Civil will do." Piper didn't notice how much the words of them not being friends hurt her, until Alex repeated them. She didn't know what to say anymore, as Alex seemed so sure of her own believes, as usual. The blonde woman was only sure that she didn't want to be there anymore.

"It's getting late."

"Yes, I should probably go." Piper's eyes looked the floor, not wanting to face Alex.

"I'll walk you home." As she said so, the blonde frowned and looked her.

"It's not needed, Alex." _We're not friends, remember?_ She completed mentally. But Alex simply shook her head. Was that some kind of torture? Piper wondered, she said they couldn't be friends then simply wanted to walk her home and force that they stood more time together 'acting civil'.

"There's no arguing, Piper. It's over midnight, I'll walk you there and then I take a cab home." Although the area was relatively safe, it was never encouraged to be walking around. And seeing Alex was also very sure of that, Piper didn't discuss. She started making her way home, waiting Alex to follow her.

Later that night, Piper cried silently when a sleepy Larry cuddled her. Of course she was glad for having him, but her heart felt broken sometimes; when she thought back on how things had been once good with Alex and how much their bound meant to her, it was painful. And even if she needed a cuddle, Larry didn't felt as comfortable as she expected to.

**APRIL 13TH OF 2013, 11:45 AM – NEW JERSEY **

Once in a while in her life, Alex went to Jersey to visit her aunt and cousin. The two lived there since forever and back when she was still young, the brunette would go there more often. She was much more of a big city girl, and her aunt was a complete New Jersey housewife, which slightly desperate her. Even if her cousin was someone a lot easier to get along and talk, it still wasn't the same. The only thing that truly eased her anxious feeling about every time she visited, was seeing her mother.

Alex and her mom, Melissa, were inseparable from birth. Melissa did an amazing job as a mother and Alex went along as the perfect daughter—at least in her mother's eyes she was. They always got along well. Melissa accepted her life choices and the way she ran the family business in her very own way, after all she had reached a lot more than half of the Vause.

Since Melissa had gotten cancer, three years ago, she had been living in Jersey with her sister. Alex had insisted that her mother stood with her in New York, so she could help during the treatment. But Melissa never wanted to be in the way of her daughter's life; besides, staying in a calmer town would do better for her recover of the disease. But the moving changed a little their daily mother-daughter routine. They still spoke every day, when Melissa was updated on Alex's life details; but thanks to the business, they only got to see each other twice a month. And it was when Alex would go all the way to Jersey and handle her aunt for a whole weekend, for her mom.

Three years later, the cancer wasn't cured, but controlled. Melissa had grown in love with Jersey and bought a home next to her sister's. So Alex still had to deal with the family when she went there. It wasn't too long, as she arrived Friday noon and left on Sunday night. It always let her anxious and nervous, but she'd leave with an amazing missing feeling. That weekend, the Saturday especially, was a little bit different because it was her cousin's wedding and Alex was one of the maids of honor.

Autumn and Garrett had met over a decade ago and they dated firm all the way through those years. Everyone though they were the cutest thing and meant to be together. So it was no surprise when Garrett proposed Autumn in the place the two met. Alex had been there that weekend he did so, and she still remembered her cousin crying her life out of happiness and inviting her to be one of the maids of honors—which she accepted with no second thoughts.

The greatest part was that Autumn would go to New York to pick everything for the wedding, because of the cities better options, prices and the varieties of everything for weddings. So it was a lot easier for Alex to help. She had been in charge of helping with invites cards, decoration, the dress—as all the others, and the menu. Autumn's best friends stood with the guest list organization, as well as the tables divisions, DJs and other details on the ceremony and the party.

The whole event was going to happen in Alex's aunt's house, as it had a garden with the perfect size to host a ceremony and wedding of a couple who wanted something more private and familiar. Of course that meant two-hundred guests, but it was still enough space.

Closest friends and family were staying in the house and at Melissa's home as well, since they were neighbors. And the working of the wedding started extra early that morning. Alex was overwhelmed by the craziness it had been already set on Friday. She had missed the rehearsal dinner because it took place the day before, but Autumn forgave her since it had been due to work stuff. Besides, the ceremony organizer had already called Alex three times to update on the schedule of the wedding, so she was surely aware of every move she had to make on Saturday.

It didn't include waking up earlier than everyone to sip a hot cocoa in the house porch. With everyone still asleep, Alex could enjoy some quietness on her weekend. She loved weddings. Alex remembered well, being little and playing with her mother and aunt's stuff; her and Autumn would play wedding all the time, organize dolls as their guests and steal cookies to be an improvised wedding cake. It was no wonder Autumn made sure they made a cookie favored cake, those had been the best childhood memories for them both. She was proud of her cousin.

The phone inside the house rang, interrupting her thoughts. Alex was ready to stand up and answer it, but someone was faster. She got inside the house anyways, catching her mother talking excitedly with someone. Alex hadn't even notice before that she was awake. When Melissa said goodbye and hang up, she turned to Alex right away.

"Good morning, sweetie." Years had made Alex grow a lot taller than her mom, she got the height from her dad, so Melissa had to stand on tiptoes to kiss her daughter's cheek.

"Morning, mom." She replied kissing her mother's forehead and smiling. "Who was that so early?" Alex wondered, sipping on the cocoa.

"Oh, that was the reporter! He though he got the wrong address so he was complete lost." Melissa chuckled, as it seemed completely odd to get lost around that neighborhood. "I don't get how they get lost… Don't people use GPS?" Alex shook her head, loving how technological her mom was.

"Why is there a reporter coming?" The brunette frowned then, wondering.

"Didn't Autumn tell you?" Melissa asked, Alex just shook her head. "Ah, maybe because they called her this weekend. This guy is making an article on weddings, apparently because he's getting married as well. Anyways, he's friends with Garrett and he wanted to compare some stories. He's also interviewing other couples this month. But he wanted to include Gar and Autumn as well. They'll interview the family too, dear, so be ready." Alex chuckled a little with the information. It seemed a lot like her family to be in an article about weddings.

"That sounds like Autumn." As she spoke the bell rang. Alex looked over her shoulder to the door. "Is that him?"

"It must be, they were close." Melissa shrugged. "He's coming with his fiancé and the photographer, they're all guests to the wedding. Can you get it, dear? I'll let your aunt know they're here, so she can wake your cousin."

"I preferred the task to wake Autumn, I'm not even properly dressed." Alex glanced herself in flannel pants, a loose sport shirt and a comfy cardigan. Besides the messy hair, of course.

"Ah, please darling, you look like a sexy mess, don't worry." Melissa joked, already climbing the stairs and making Alex laugh. The bell rang again. "They are waiting, pumpkin."

"I'm coming." Alex gave up and announced. She turned and went to the door with her cup, opening it with her free hand, the surprise came when she least expected. "I'm sorry the—Oh, shit." Alex blinked in shock with the three figures that stood in front of her.

"Alex?" Both Piper and Larry said, like in a choir, at the same time. Larry then blinked surprisingly, looking at Piper, wondering from where she knew the brunette. But the more confuse was, by far, the photographer.

"Piper?" Alex swallowed hard. A journalist, about to marry, friends with Garrett. What were the odd that he could be Piper's fiancé. Alex cursed the universe for his bad sense of humor.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Larry asked then, frowning.

"Yes."

"Kinda." They replied at the same time, and glanced at each other with the different answers.

"Hm, I'll explain later." Piper told Larry. As her hand reached to touch his arm and she sounded so lovingly, even if a little nervous, Alex felt herself nauseous. They stood there for a few seconds until Alex shook her head.

"Please, come in." She gave them all space to step in, cursing every single one in the universe; from her cousin for accepting being on that article to her mom who allowed her to open the door that way. "I apologize for my clothing, I was just waking up." She said a bit embarrassed.

"No, no. You look great." Piper hurried on saying. Their eyes found each other and they just looked at one another, which only made Larry's frown grow a little more confused. But he didn't ask anything.

Alex did her best not to smile, but it grew a slight bit. She closed the door behind herself before speaking. "My aunt is waking my cousin… But can I get you anything in the meantime?" Although it was directed to them all, she spoke looking at Piper.

"I'm fine." Piper shook her head, them smile. 'Act civil', she reminded herself.

"I'd like a water. Thanks." The photographer then said and Larry completed.

"Me too, please." Alex nodded, looking them briefly. She was turning around, announcing she'd be back briefly, when her mother came downstairs talking loud.

"Alex, your cousin is awake and calling for your help, darling. Was the reporter at the do—Piper?!" Melissa stood on the last stair, looking just as shocked as Alex did when she saw the three of them at the door.

"Melissa, hi." Piper got quickly red. This whole thing was becoming a mess. When she accept to come with Larry to this article and his friend's wedding, Piper could never guess the bride was Alex's cousin and that the whole family, inclusion Alex herself, would be there. Larry didn't know about their past together, and the way things were running, she wouldn't be able to hide it for much longer.

"Oh, God! How long!" Melissa, as a huge hearted woman as she was, went straight to Piper and gave her a hug. Piper suddenly felt welcomed, and like home. Melissa looked so much like Alex. A smaller and crazier version. "How have you been? I didn't know you were coming."

"I'm great." Piper said, still very shy, when they parted. She wasn't sure if she should ask how Melissa was, seeing she had to explain why she was there. What was probably the worst part. "Hm, yea… L-Larry, my… Fiancé… He's making the article on Autumn." Piper swallowed hard, her eyes quickly searching for Alex, who had disappeared. Melissa's expression suddenly changed, and she also looked around for Alex.

"Oh! I didn't know you were engaged…" She blinked a little and Piper nodded. Larry was suddenly behind Piper, in some sort of protective position. Melissa didn't know why, but she felt the act outrageous.

"And I didn't know you were friend's with Autumn's family, Pipes." He told her, still with a big frown in his face. Melissa smiled a bit, figuring it all out in her head. She only wondered how much of it all Alex already knew, and how much she had been hiding from her.

"Well yes, Alex and Piper… _Knew_ each other." Melissa cleared her throat and looked at Piper, who smiled thankful and sorry at the same time. "It has a while. But well, I got to meat Piper in the meantime." Melissa shrugged it off.

"That's very nice." Larry commented, chilling off a little, as something was explained to him. "You didn't tell me you know Alex Vause when I commented I met her at the signing, Pipes." He then looked back at her.

"Oh, you met my daughter?"

"Yes, she's a great business woman. We had the chance to talk at a signing at one of her bookstores." He cleared out to Melissa. "Ah, I'm Larry Bloom." They shook hand briefly. Piper was struggling in the middle of all it, but thanking Melissa was taking the attention. When Alex came with the waters, she breathed a little less.

"Here you go." She served both Larry and the photographer. "I'll go see Autumn. You can give your part of the interview already, mom." She never once looked at any of their faces, but Piper whom she glanced before heading upstairs.

* * *

**N/A:** _Hello, lovelies! Thanks so much for the feedback, keep on reviewing for more updates. I apologize for the delay of this one, but I happened to be between getting back to college classes and attempting to this musical festival to see Lorde. Anyways! i hope you enjoy the chapter and everything, let me know your thoughts. xo_


End file.
